The Lion King's Knight of Light
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Gift Fic for Azure Darkness Yugi: Futa!Lightning Farron x Artoria Pendragon (Lancer): After quelling a rebellion, the Lion King and her Knight of Light, the holy envoy of the Goddess Etro, rest, relax and take to Artoria's bed chambers for some well-deserved rest and reaffirmation of and reward for unflinching loyalty. Read, Enjoy, Review!


**The Lion King's Knight of Light**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

High heeled footfalls echoed in the halls of the Lion King's castle in the heart of the citadel she created with her own fist and power.

There was an eerie calm within the halls of the castle inspired by the Dark Ages, a stark contrast to the storm that had been raging for a good portion of the day...yet eventually, a soft ray of sunshine managed to break through the waning darkness outside to brush against the tainted glass of the Lion King's castle windows.

The high heeled footsteps weren't alone. There was two pairs of footfalls, and along the heels clanking against the immaculate marble with interwoven bronze floor was the sound of holy armor plates brushing together as the woman behind the one leading the way marched just a perfect inch away like the perfect second.

The two women wore absolutely perfect, stoic expressions on their even more perfect faces, the two becoming nigh ethereal as the sun peaked further through the dark clouds outside and shone its light through the castle windows to further illuminate them.

Blonde hair, perfect and silky, done up in a lovely French braid and with perfectly, skillfully swept bangs and a crown showing her royal authority, a crown that glimmered when a ray of sunshine caressed it just so every few steps.

Stunning emerald eyes on a flawless, stoic face. The face of a King.

The legendary sword Excalibur firmly sheathed on her left hip and her ever faithful, her lethal companion, her Holy Lance firmly grasped in her silver heavy gauntlet-clad right hand, both of her arms clad in blue elbow gloves that matched wonderfully against the rest of her outfit.

And to match the woman's perfect face was a body beyond magnificent, fit, athletic and supremely curvaceous clad in a figure-hugging, nigh second skin-like deep blue leotard with gold trim that shamelessly exposed her wide, womanly hips and came very close to exposing her waist, and also with an oval-shaped cutout on the top to expose her absolutely tantalizing cleavage, cleavage formed by breasts twice the size of her own head, breasts fit for a woman of her status.

On her legs rested shining, silver greaves whose high heels clanked rhythmically against the floor of her castle halls and below the armor, her thick, powerful legs were hugged by thigh-high stockings the same blue as her leotard.

And last but definitely not least, draped over her shoulders and tied together at the choker necklace she wore on her neck was her royal mantle, her long, warm and comfortable red cape with a fur neck.

She was Artoria Pendragon, the Lancer, the one and only Lion King.

And following in her step was her second, the Knight Most High of the Secret Order of Knights of the Light, a group of warriors at the Lion King's beck and call for very special assignments where the might of her Knights of the Round Table wasn't enough to battle the Lion King's enemies.

Her true name a mystery even to Artoria, she was a woman of icy stare that would freeze the blood of the Lion King's enemies before she cut them down for her.

Her Order of Knights of the Light operated mostly in secret and today had been a special occasion, an occasion that called for the Knight of Lightning, "Light" to her compatriots and to Artoria herself, and her particular set of lethal skills.

She was as gorgeous as she was deadly.

Fair skin, a cool, stoic face. Asymmetrical pink locks that became spiky to the right side of her hair and then, smooth and slightly curly to the left and over her shoulder. A body athletic, with muscles rippling under every inch of her skin, skin that was mostly covered by the silver and black Holy Armor of Etro, a deity that willingly bent the knee to the might and justice of the Lion King and then, granted upon the leader of her Order of Knights of the Light.

Ethereal feathers fluttered this way and that as the half-skirt of Lightning's armor brushed against her perfect backside and exposed thighs.

"Haaah...home at last." The Lion King gave a soft sigh of relief upon finally resting her weary shoulders and back on her oh so wonderfully comfortable throne.

Her voice was cool, mature with a dash of softness.

Lightning gave a nod and took a knee before her King, head bent at first then looking up, speaking in her naturally cool and soft voice.

"It's been a long day, my King. That rebellion we quelled was...just a bit more well-prepared than we first estimated. I'll have my scouts gather better, more information prior to our next move." Lightning promised and she earned in return a slight smile from Artoria.

"Sometimes, even I am afraid to think of what I'd do without you, Knight of Lightning...heh, excuse me. Light~" Artoria's lips curled up into a soft smile, her emerald gaze, oftentimes hard and steely, now softening, appreciative.

"My King?" Lightning chewed on her bottom lip, turning away slightly to try and hide it as well as the slight dusting of pink that came upon her cheeks.

"Your work has been invaluable. The Goddess Etro was wise to choose you as her champion. I'm privileged to have earned her favor...and I believe that I should...treasure the Goddess' chosen one a bit more. I have much to feel guilty about already." The Lion King then stood graciously back up to her feet and stepped forward to the still-kneeling Lightning, who looked at the tips of Artoria's armored fingers when the blonde presented her hand to Lightning, palm up in invitation.

"My King...your offer is most kind. I'm honored and humbled." Lightning bowed her head again and then, she took Artoria's hand and they gave their joined hands a gentle yet firm squeeze, Then, like the perfect second that she was, Lightning first made to walk behind the Lion King...but Artoria would have none of that.

"Come now, Light. Don't walk behind me, for I won't lead now. Walk beside me, so we may be equals now." Artoria's words, her confidence, her wisdom, sent Lightning's heart aflutter.

"You...truly are the Lion King. As you wish." Lightning uttered and then, she took two quick steps forward to be right by Artoria's side, their joined hands held between them and resting close to the blonde's thick thigh.

Eventually, the Lion King and Lightning reached the royal's bed chamber: a wide hall with a fireplace with a flame crackling brightly to counter the biting cold outside that seeped into the castle even despite the sunlight breaking through. A huge book shelf housing a hundred books each filled in every page with knowledge and wisdom. And in the center and against the wall of the room, was the Lion King's bed.

Silk red sheets, red and blue pillows with gold trim.

It was big and fit for a woman of Artoria's status, a bed large enough to fit half-a-dozen people, but it would fit only two today.

"My King...my heart races..." Lightning uttered, much to Artoria's delight. The blonde turned to face her Knight fully and she tenderly cupped the pinkette's face, and Lightning almost immediately nuzzled the blonde's armored palm.

"Light. You are the very envoy of Etro. My gratitude and love shall flow through you and be received by the Goddess...enjoy every moment of it, Ok~?" Artoria cooed and she pulled Lightning forward and the two fell back on the enormous bed, armor clanking against cloth and sheets and cape.

"Yes, my King. I'm yours," Lightning replied and she and Artoria met half-way in a sweet, slow, leisurely kiss.

Soon, the two ladies tilted their heads for a better, deeper kiss, their tongues coming into play to tangle and dance with each other, Lightning being the first to let off a moan, a soft, sweet sound that Artoria greedily swallowed up.

The two rested on their sides upon Artoria's huge bed, their bodies becoming further intertwined via an embrace, Artoria wrapping her arms around Lightning's waist and the pinkette grabbing her by the exposed thigh, giving it a good squeeze that got a hum of delight from the Lion King and she gladly let Lightning drape her stocking-and-greave-clad leg over her wide hip.

"Mmm...mmmchu...haaah...a~ahh...heh...so cold~" Artoria cooed into another kiss upon feeling her massive bosom become pressed tightly against Lightning's silver breastplate, the blonde's nipples becoming steadily stiff as her enormous breasts brushed against cloth and cool armor.

Lightning pulled back and kept caressing Artoria's thigh, her fingertips inching close then back away from her leotard-clad ass.

"A-Apologies, my King...shall I disrobe?" Lightning questioned and Artoria smiled."Please do. This armor has no place here now~ And then..." Artoria leaned further in, gave Lightning another loving kiss before cooing in her ear. "Help me disrobe, my darling Knight~"

Lightning couldn't help but gulp and Artoria delighted in the way that her subordinate and lover's face became two shades of pink darker than her hair with a blush that only got darker once the woman in silver armor moved off of the bed to stand before her King, Artoria with a leg crossed over the other, a hand resting on her stocking-clad knee and the other supporting her on the bed.

The blonde gazed intently, ardently at Lightning, a smile on her soft lips as she looked inch after inch after inch of fair skin become unveiled, looking on as armor was shed and then disappeared into a flurry of ethereal, snow-white feathers.

Artoria licked her lips.

She couldn't help but squirm her legs together upon seeing the final pieces of armor come off and become feathers...and she grinned once she saw the glorious attributes of Lightning become revealed.

Lightning's chest was glorious. Her breasts were huge, beautiful, topped with bright-pink nipples. Her bosom was rivaled only by the Lion King herself. And then, there was the extra special gift bestowed upon her by the Goddess Etro when she bent the knee to the Lion King.

Lightning's penis was magnificent. Bigger, thicker, more beautiful than Artoria's very own Knights of the Round Table put together. It stood beautifully at attention for the Lion King and she felt her loins begin to burn and her mouth begin to water.

"Come forth, my darling Lightning. Come to me and disrobe me~" Artoria raised her hand and made a "Come hither" motion with her index finger and Lightning gave a bow and "At once, my King." before she stepped up to the blonde and her hands began to get started on getting the armor of the Lion King off and away from her body, going from bottom to top.

"...My King. A request." Lightning spoke all of a sudden once her hands reached the very edge of Artoria's bosom and the cleavage cutout on her leotard.

"Yes~?" Artoria cooed with a head tilt.

Lightning chewed her bottom lip before she looked Artoria in the eye, icy-blue meeting smiling emerald.

"Please...let your gloves and stockings remain on?"

Artoria couldn't help but give off a soft giggle and she gave a nod and a tender gaze to Lightning.

"You're so sweet and polite. I like that. Sure, Lightning. Yes, my arms and legwear shall remain on for you~" The Lion King nearly purred and Lightning's dick throbbed.

"Thank you, my King. I appreciate it. Alright...then, off with this, excuse me," and Lightning got started on removing the leotard of Artoria, with the blonde cooing and moaning here and there as she assisted her Knight of Light in removing the leotard, particularly when Lightning's hands brushed against her enormous breasts.

Last but not least was the cape, which Lightning pulled off of Artoria's shoulders and the red silk and white-and-black fur fluttered onto the bed.

"Ok, my Knight. Lightning, I'm ready. Are you~?" Artoria cooed where she now knelt on the bed, pose beckoning Lightning to her, the pinkette approaching the Lion King on her hands and knees.

"As ready as I'll ever be, my King. Accept the Goddess' offering," Lightning replied and soon, her and Artoria's lips became sealed tight again in a deep kiss that had their tongues come into play immediately.

They embraced, Lightning on top of Artoria, their glorious mammaries pressed together, nipples poking each other and leaving warmth in their wake as they rubbed their bosoms together for added stimulation for their kiss.

"My King...your bosom...it's so...so glorious...so big, so soft...my...my penis yearns for it...my King, m-may...may I?" Lightning moaned into a kiss and breathed her request against Artoria's lips.

"Ooohhh...I see~" Her emerald eyes enchanted Lightning and her dick throbbed at her response. "Yes. Your King's bosom awaits your rod~"

Artoria delighted in the audible gulp she heard come from Lightning and she leaned back, resting her head on some pillows, while moving her hands to grab her huge breasts and rub them up and down, then caressing the sides, and ultimate tweaking and pinching her nipples to further entice Lightning.

The pinkette warrior woman's cock throbbed and pre-cum threatened to leak from the tip as she approached her King, as she mounted her, as she straddled her torso and then, grabbed those tits she had dreamed of the second she joined the Lion King's grand order...and then, Lightning let off a deep moan as she took those breasts and pressed them together to engulf her dick in breath-taking softness.

"A-Ahhh...haaah...ohhh my Goddess...my King...!" Lightning's eyes fluttered shut, her mouth parted in a little "o", sweet, sweet deep moans escaped her as she got used to the feeling of Artoria's massive breasts smothering her dick, a shiver going up and down her spine and making her own huge breasts jiggle and heave.

"Come on, Lightning...prove to your King how much you adore her breasts~" Artoria cooed to get Lightning's attention back and the pinkette looked down at her with hazy eyes, beginning to rock her hips back and forth, beginning to hump and make love to Artoria's glorious bosom, with the blonde relaxed, letting Lightning enjoy her tits at her own peace, her hands relaxed on either side of her head.

Deep moans came from Lightning as she further enjoyed Artoria's chest, moans that began to be shared as the blonde herself felt sweet, sweet stimulation from Lightning using her tits as a cocksleeve, particularly when the pinkette grabbed Artoria by the nipples and pulled, tugged and released the bright pink nubs and then, with her cock still firmly lodged between the mounds, she grabbed Artoria's tits from the side and pressed her nipples together, back and forth and in circular motions, making Artoria's nipples kiss, so to speak.

Eventually, though, Lightning could only hold her own for so long. Artoria's breasts were so incredible, so soft, so malleable and they smothered her cock so good...soon, pre-cum was coating the top of Artoria's cleavage where Lightning's cock emerged from the endless titty fat as well as coated the inner halves of her breasts.

"My King...My King...oh my goodness...! I'm close...!" Lightning gave due warning, her hips moving faster, with much more urgency.

Artoria grinned.

"Then, by all means, my darling Knight~ Go ahead. Go ahead and coat my chin and my bosom with your virile seed! Coat my breasts like a lotion!" Artoria cooed and that only encouraged Lightning to hump her tits faster, harder, the pinkette gritting her teeth as she tried to hang in there, to enjoy those breasts for a few seconds longer...yet she couldn't. Artoria's bosom was just that mighty.

"C-Cumming...! My King, take it...!" Lightning could barely keep her eyes open amid her orgasm that burst from her, the pinkette hardly believing what she was seeing yet burning to her memory the visage of the Lion King getting her chin and cleavage splattered with the voluminous cum spewing from her dick.

"Oooohhh...so~warm...so sticky...better than any lotion~ Mmmmm!" Artoria cooed and she further mesmerized Lightning by scooping the copious cum in her gloved hands and then, she smeared the off-white spunk of Lightning on her sensational breasts, moaning oh so enticingly as she rubbed the cum on her tits like it were, in fact, like or better than any lotion.

"M-My King...w-wow...you're magnificent..." Lightning couldn't help but utter in awe and wonder at this vision of lewdness, then she gasped when Artoria grinned and lunged at her, this time resulting with Artoria on top of Lightning as well as a switch of positions.

"You enjoyed my bosom...now I~get to enjoy your very own _holy lance~"_ She cooed and she gripped Lightning by the still-loaded-with-cum nutsack with one hand and the other went to the still rock-hard shaft, standing at full mast, full, glistening mast and Artoria herself rested on top of Lightning, her thick, heart-shaped ass in the pinkette's face, her slit and folds, hot and wet, smooshed againts the Knight's face.

Artoria wasted no time. She got a good feel for the balls and shaft, she nuzzled the head, kissed it, moved her lips against it to coat them in the copious pre-cum...and then she dove right in to engulf the entire meat rod in her mouth and throat in one go, keeping steady there, holding that deepthroat for a good ten seconds before pulling back to pepper the head in kisses and lather it in her spit with her tongue.

Then, Artoria dove back into Lightning's crotch and began to give her head steadily, her head bobbing back and forth, up and down on Lightning's cock while the pinkette herself did her best to keep up.

The pinkette grabbed the blonde by the ass and pushed down to press her pussy to her mouth completely; her mouth pressed firmly against the labia and her tongue spearing the slit and delving into the hot-pink insides of Artoria, the Lancer herself moaning into her blowjob of Lightning as the Knight's mighty tongue poked and brushed against the sweetest spots in her pussy, spots that when stroked by Lightning's tongue made Artoria see little stars behind her closed eyelids.

And in return, Artoria bobbed her head up and down on Lightning's cock faster, a bit sloppier, her hand caressing and fondling the balls while the other hand jerked off the shaft not in Artoria's mouth.

Eventually, their moans, sighs, groans and grunts of pleasure only increased as the pressure and pleasure continued to build, one woman pleasuring the other with mouth, tongue and hands and when they burst, they burst hard.

Artoria's eyes shot wide open upon feeling the first volley of girl-semen that spilled from Lightning's cock...and she barely had time to relish the taste before having to swallow, gladly so mind you, before another volley filled her mouth completely, this time Artoria struggling just a bit to swallow it all...and before her throat was done moving, she was blasted again by another volley that had Artoria moaning and whine softly when she had to pull back to breathe and unfortunately, some of Lightning's precious cum dripped to the sheets below as she couldn't swallow it all in time.

Meanwhile, Artoria herself had her pussy make a right old mess of Lightning's beautiful face, her womanly essence coating the pinkette from the nose down to the jaw, with the pinkette still making her King feel good by slowly, oh so slowly and tenderly caressing Artoria's pussy and labia with her lips and tongue to gently bring her back down from her sensual high.

"Aaahhh...yeesss...~" Artoria cooed with sheer satisfaction, moaning at both the wonderful, dull ache between her legs and the after-taste from Lightning's ejaculation.

"My King...you're...you're a goddess...w-wow..." Lightning praised her and then, she gasped and her cock twitched upon seeing her beloved King resting, relaxing upon the bed and the pillows, a smile on her face, loving look in her eyes, and stocking-clad legs spread wide open, hot-pink pussy dripping and Artoria's hand resting on her clothed thigh as she held herself open...and last but not least, her index finger of the other hand beckoning her forth.

"We're not done yet, my Knight of the Light. Come to me, to your King. Give me the offering of your Goddess~" Artoria licked her lips and relished in the way that Lightning was upon her in a flash and their lips met in a deep, passionate kiss as Lightning got on top of her, settled between Artoria's legs and the blonde assisted Lightning as, while they still kissed, she reached down with her hand and grabbed Lightning by the dick and guided the glistening head to her own sopping-wet entrance.

Artoria and Lightning moaned into their kiss as the pinkette waste no time in beginning to make love to her.

Lightning enjoyed Artoria in Missionary position, the blonde keeping her legs spread wide open as possible to give Lightning all the room in the world to maneuver, Artoria's arms wrapped around the strong shoulders of Lightning and the pinkette supporting her torso with her hands on either side of the Lion King below her.

They moaned, breathed in each other's faces each time they had to break a kiss before diving in for another.

Lightning pumped her hips good, strong, pumping into Artoria slowly yet firmly, sometimes staying inside her for a few seconds to relish in the sensation before pulling almost all the way out and then ramming her cock back in to kiss Artoria's cervix with the tip of her dick each time, making the blonde moan loud and let off little gasps.

For a handful of minutes, their moans and sighs of pleasure and the sound of repeated kissing, lips colliding over and over again permeated the room, their pelvises connecting with wonderful friction.

"My...My King...ahhh...m-may...may I take you...from behind? Please...My King, let me make love to you from behind!" Lightning breathed, moaned in Artoria's face and the blonde couldn't find it in herself to deny such a loving, passionate request. Plus, the heat and desire in Lightning's hazy eyes compelled Artoria to see what would happen if Lightning were to let loose.

"Ahhh...you're so sweet and cute, Light...ooouu...sure...make love to me as you wish, take the Lion King from behind like a dog~!" Artoria's voice was honey-coated as she gave her darling Knight permission.

Lightning gave a breathy moan as she pulled out of Artoria to let her get into position, the blonde soon looking like she came straight out of Lightning's wettest, dirtiest dream: the Lion King was presenting to her Knight of the Light, Face Down, Ass Up.

"Go ahead, Lightning. Show me what you can truly do~!" And then, upon her ass was Lightning, the pinkette grabbing Artoria by the wide hips and mounting her.

Artoria gave a beautiful cry of sheer delight as Lightning began to give it to her, the pinkette's hips going into a higher gear, Artoria's ass cheeks jiggling like jelly with each repeated, hard, fast slam of Lightning's pelvis against her ass with her every pump into her.

Lightning gave breathy moans, groans, little grunts as she took Artoria Doggy style, squat-thrusting into her from behind and gripping her hips for dear life.

Artoria's eyes fluttered shut and she moaned into the pillow she had her face smooshed against, gasping, grunting now and then, some beautiful cries escaped her when Lightning's cock stroked a sweet spot at just the perfect angle.

Lightning plowed Artoria from behind almost like an animal. Her hips were a blurr, her strong ass muscles flexed, her thighs too rippled with her sinewy muscles under the flawless skin, and Lightning's amazing breasts bounced and jiggled wildly as she fucked Artoria, and the blonde's own massive mammaries were so beautiful and jiggly and soft that Lightning leaned forward and breathed in Artoria's ear as she pressed her front against the blonde's back tightly, Lightning's hands grabbing the Lion King by the udder-like tits to further stimulate her.

"My King...! My King...!" Lightning moaned into Artoria's ear, the two of them slumping to the side, now Lightning taking the blonde in a spooning position, moving a hand away from a teat to grab Artoria's leg and lifting it, holding her open at the knee.

"Ahhh! Ahhhh! Kiss me! Kiss me, Lightning! Kiss me and don't you dare cum anywhere that's not inside me!" Artoria rocked her hips backwards to meet Lightning half-way and ensure the deepest penetration while turning her head and reaching a hand back to take Lightning by the cheek and crashing their lips together in a deep, passionate, tongue and moans-laden kiss.

Lightning and Artoria moaned into their kiss and the pink-haired holy warrior squeezed the Lion King's knee, then thigh and gripped her tit almost for dear life as she slammed her hips against Artoria's ass with a few last urgent, mighty thrusts and after a full, solid one minute of frantic pumping, Artoria and Lightning had no other option than to break their kiss and cry out in each other's faces as they hit orgasm at the same time.

"LIIIIGHT!"

"MY KING! MY KING! ARTORIAAAA!" They cried out in each other's faces as Lightning kept pumping her hips, thrusting deep into the blonde as she ejaculated in powerful, orgasm-extending bursts.

After it was over...there was only silence. There was only the ladies' exhausted breathing and the cackling fire in the fireplace of the room.

The two rested on their sides, Lightning spooning Artoria, their bodies covered in a thin sheen of sweat that made their heated curves glisten.

"Ahh...haaah...my King...the Goddess approves...very much so...thank you for accepting her offer..." Lightning breathed in Artoria's ear and the blonde smiled and tenderly cradled the pinkette's cheek in her hand.

"And I~thank the Goddess for her..._tribute~"_ And their lips met in one last kiss that was broken only when a little chill ran through their bodies, a chill that subsided when the blonde draped over her and Lightning's exhausted bodies her signature, warm, fluffy cape.

They smiled and cuddled closer, the two deciding to call it a day and indulge in some well-deserved, battle and lovemaking-worn sleep.

Today had, indeed, been a long day were loyalty was both rewarded and reaffirmed for the Lion King's Grand Order.

**~The End~**

Welp...I can well and truly say...well, I kept you waiting, huh, Yugi-san? (Sweatdrops) Better late than never. Happy (very! Belated) Birthday, my friend~! Hope this lived up to your hype and expectations. Thanks for the lovely commentary on chat, too. LOL It sure helps, having an audience to type this out~

And also, for the "Fate: Grand Order" and franchise in general connossieurs, please, keep in mind: I wrote this story with the absolute barest most minimum knowledge of the game and Lancer Saber's backstory. I did my best to keep the context as ambiguous as possible, but still, I know I could have done better in terms of following franchise lore. LOL

In any case, with that out of the way...she's sooooo~gorgeous and sexy and magnificent, oh Lancer Saber! "O"

Seeya'll next story, whenever and wherever that is~!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


End file.
